Somebody New Maybe!
by Sister-Cousin
Summary: It's mostly about Ashley, Craig, Manny and J.T. The question is will Manny go for Craig or J.T. You'll see after she goes on her date with him. Find out who she see's on her date. PLEASE read this fanfic and review it as soon as possible and PLEASE be nic
1. Chapter 1 Friends Advice

Emma, Manny and J.T. are in the front of Degrassi Community School just before the school day began. Craig walks by them with Ashley and he can't keep his eyes off Manny. She tries to ignore him but can't find the strength to pull her eyes away. Emma notices Craig looking at her and Manny looking at him but doesn't mention it out loud. She did wonder if they were completely over. Today Manny was wearing a jean mini skirt with a simple but stylish pink tube top, Emma not as revealing as Manny was wearing a pair of jeans with a green tank top.  
  
J.T.: So Manny are you excited about our date tonight?  
  
Manny: Hah? (She said while watching Craig's every move but somehow J.T didn't notice. He was too busy watching Manny.)  
  
JT: Our date tonight remember?  
  
Manny: Oh how could I forget? Can't wait! Emma what you doing tonight?  
  
Emma: Nothing much since Sean and me broke up. I'll probably get stuck baby- sitting Jack for the hundredth time in a row.  
  
Manny: Bummer but don't worry Mr. Right will come around.  
  
Emma: Yeah well until then I guess I'm single but it could be fun.hopefully.  
  
Later that day Manny walked by Craig's locker and there he was with her. Manny wanted to say hi but all she could do was smile like everything was okay. But was it? How could she still have feelings for him when he treated her like that but she was so innocent herself? Ashley: Look at her just staring at you. Can't she at least keep her eyes off you for a second or at least when I'm not around? It's just so pathetic.  
  
Craig: Ah hah just pathetic.  
  
Ashley: Would you stop looking at Manny? I don't know who has the crush on who now.  
  
Craig: Please, I don't like her, besides how can I when I love you.  
  
Ashley: Oh how sweet but that isn't always going to work.  
  
Craig: So do you want to go see a movie tonight?  
  
Ashley: Why not it could be fun?  
  
Craig: Fantastic, I'll be by your house around 7:00.  
  
Ashley: All right I'll be ready. Got to get to class. Can't afford to get another detention.  
  
Craig: Me neither! (He said while leaning in for a kiss.)  
  
Manny and Emma are in computers together along with J.T and Toby. Manny and Emma are instant mailing each other when they are supposed to be doing research but that can wait awhile. There are more important things like secret girl stuff.  
  
2hot4u-Manny Emma-100%Me  
  
100%Me: I've been wanting to ask you something  
  
2hot4u: Spill  
  
100%Me: Do you really like JT?  
  
2hot4u: Of course! He's cute and funny but I don't know yet!  
  
100%me: don't now what?  
  
2hot4u: if he's the one  
  
100%Me: are you still thinking about him?  
  
2hot4u: Sully?  
  
100%Me: No, Craig!  
  
2hot4u: I wish I wasn't but I am. Maybe we really have something!  
  
100%Me: but he's w/ Ashley now and always will be. Sorry but that's just the way it is!!!  
  
2hot4u: I know but I still wonder  
  
100%Me: just give JT a chance  
  
2hot4u: I will but I can't promise anything  
  
100%Me: that's all I ask! He's looking at you  
  
2hot4u: who isn't. just kidding!!!  
  
But she was actually kind of serious. Guys were staring at her constantly since her new fashion change but she liked the attention. Anyway that is the way she got Sully as a boyfriend but as you could see that didn't work out. All he was after was looks and looks aren't everything. Toby and JT are also instant messaging each other in the same class.  
  
sonotjock- Toby J.T.-joker24/7  
  
joker24/7: I can't believe me and Manny are going out  
  
sonotjock: Me neither  
  
Joker24/7: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Sonotjock: Oh nothing! But are you actually like really going out?  
  
Joker24/7: Of course man!!!! Wait at least I think so.  
  
Sonotjock: If you aren't now you will be. You're so lucky. She's pretty hot!!!  
  
Joker24/7: She's Manny but she has changed a lot. It's all good though.  
  
Sonotjock: Anyways are you nervous for your date?  
  
Joker24/7: Ah hah sure. I mean she is like one of my first girlfriends if I think about it. Oh great now I'm getting nervous. I mean I have no real experience. I need help now!!! Some kind of advice!!!  
  
Sonotjock: What can I say? Just be your self!  
  
Joker24/7: Great advice.NOT! Heard it like a million times. Mom tells me that all the time and does it work.NO never. Thanks anyways!!  
  
Sonotjock: Just be a gentle man whatever that is? Buy her some flowers. Be romantic!!! Open the door for her, tell her she looks great, and smile. U know all that kind of stuff the guy does 4 the girl in all those chick flicks, not like I've seen any.  
  
Joker24/7: Ah hah sure Toby!!! Thanks though. Some of it is good. Talk 2 u l8ter. Got 2 get b/k to Manny.  
  
Sonotjock: Okay J.T. you should back to your future wife. Mr. Manny Santos. Has a nice ring to it!!! Wait do you hear that. sounds like wedding bells.  
  
Joker24/7: Ha hah very funny. Bye Tobs!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 I'll Be There

It's lunchtime and Kendra, Toby, J.T., Manny and Emma are eating together outside on this cool fall day. Sully comes by and smiles at Manny and sits down next to her but she doesn't know why.  
  
Sully: Don't be rude Manny say hi to your boo!  
  
Manny: Hello J.T. Sully what are you doing here? We broke up remember?  
  
Sully: No we didn't. That day you were fed up and upset. You're not crazy enough to break up with me.  
  
Manny: Fed up with you but hear me now. We are over. Wait in order to be over we have had to have a real relationship so I guess what I am trying to say is well that we have nothing so go.  
  
Sully: Whoa calm down woman. Is it that time of the month already?  
  
J.T.: Shut-up Sully. Leave her alone or else I'll. I'll um.  
  
Sully: You'll what run and tell your mommy. Please stop before you hurt yourself. You can have Manny she's no good for nothing, nothing but something good to look at. I mean that's why I dated her.  
  
Then the unthinkable happened J.T. stood up and punched Sully in the nose and he began to bleed just before he fell down in front of everybody. He almost had tears in his eyes and was totally embarrassed. Manny and the others cheered on J.T. while laughing out loud. Then the principal came by because he saw the whole thing and looked furious. Mr. Raditch: Okay everybody be quiet or else I'm writing all you guys up. Sully, J.T. my office now! (He headed over to his office while Sully got up from his big fall.)  
  
Sully: You're such a loser J.T.  
  
J.T.: I'm not the one with the bloody nose.  
  
Sully: I'm going to let it slide this time but just wait cuz your day will come. (He walked over to the office)  
  
J.T.: Oh I have nothing to worry about. All he is, is just talk.  
  
Manny: Thank you for sticking up for me. That was really cool of you.  
  
J.T.: Anything for you. He's a jerk and I would like to see him fall any day.  
  
Manny: Guess you better be leaving but I'll see you tonight.  
  
J.T. smiled really big and just stood there for a few minutes and then waved good-bye. He walked away and looked back a couple of times to see if Manny was looking and she was. She couldn't believe that J.T. stood up for her like that but was very happy at the same time.  
  
Emma: Wow J.T. is totally in love with you!  
  
Manny: He is?  
  
Emma: Ah hah come on don't tell me you don't notice it.  
  
Manny: Well I guess I do but he's J.T. Emma: So?  
  
Manny: I still don't know how I feel. I think I like him but I still have feelings for you know whom. (She said so Toby and Kendra wouldn't know whom she was talking about.)  
  
Toby: Who are you talking about?  
  
Manny: Somebody but I can't tell you. If you knew then somehow everybody else would find out and then there would be big trouble.  
  
Kendra: Come on we won't tell anybody. I promise. You can trust me.  
  
Emma: Guys stop asking. She is not going to tell you besides it's very personal but all I can say is that he is a jerk.  
  
Manny: I must go dress out for P.E. I can't be late again. Want to come with me Emma?  
  
Emma: Sure.  
  
They both walked over to the gym but didn't dress out right away. Manny needed to get away before she said any more to Toby and Kendra. Her and Emma didn't talk very much until Paige came up to them. She walked besides Manny and smiled but a kind a smile that said she had something up her sleeve.  
  
Paige: Hi Manny.  
  
Manny: Hi Paige. What do you want?  
  
Paige: Oh nothing just wanted to say hello and oh yeah I wanted to invite you to my party I'm having next weekend, but wait you might not want to come because Ashley and Craig are going to be there.  
  
Manny froze in the middle of the hallway and began to sweat lightly. She wondered what Paige meant by that. Did she know? Did she know about her and Craig? That night at the Paige's party raced through her head. Emma and Paige stood there staring at Manny wondering if she was going to say something soon and then finally she spoke.  
  
Manny: Sorry about that, just one of those ditzy moments. Now why would I care if Craig and Ashley were there?  
  
Paige: Well don't you like Craig?  
  
Manny: Me, Craig now why would you think of something crazy like that?  
  
Emma: Paige can I come? (She said trying to change the subject and it took the pressure off Manny.)  
  
Paige: Who? (Paige said pretending to not notice Emma standing there.) Oh hi Emma sure you can come! Now Manny what about.  
  
Manny: We got to go to P.E. now right now!  
  
Paige: Fine, but Hun you didn't tell me if you were coming.  
  
Manny: Um I'll.I'll think about it. I'll get back to you whenever. (She never finished her sentence.) 


	3. Chapter 3 What Did She Mean By That?

Chapter 3 What Did She Mean By That?  
Manny grabbed Emma by the arm and then they went into the gym. Gosh, Manny knew she just made it pretty obvious that she liked Craig. She couldn't believe she just froze like a complete idiot in front of the Gossip Queen. Oh she knew there would be a lot of gossip about her pretty soon or maybe already. They are now in the girls' locker room. Manny: What was that about?  
  
Emma: I don't know but do you think she knows about the whole fling between you and Craig oh I mean you know who? (She said while blinking her eye.)  
  
Manny: Probably but how?  
  
Emma: Well may I just remind you that she is a friend of Ashley and Craig? Craig obviously didn't tell Paige so it was probably Ashley.  
  
Manny: This is just horrible. I don't need rumors about me being spread around school especially since me and J.T. are going out. What would he think about me if he found out about Craig and me?  
  
Emma: He would probably still be in love with you. I don't even know the whole story between you and Craig!  
  
Emma said because the truth was she didn't know what really happened. All Manny told her was that her and Craig spent the night together but that didn't sound all that great. Manny said that they just kissed but was that really all that happened? Emma hoped that was all that happened or else her friendship with Manny might change.  
  
Manny: I didn't? (Her voice changed.) Emma believe me you are one of my best friends but I just can't tell you the whole story.  
  
Emma: Okay but will you tell me one day?  
  
Manny: Maybe Emma . maybe someday.  
  
After school Manny went to cheer practice and rushed home. She had to hurry and get ready because J.T. was going to be at her house to pick her up around 7:00. She took a quick warm shower and walked into her walk in closet. There were so many clothes but she didn't know what to wear.  
  
Manny: No this pink shirt is too pink and this dress makes me look fat. Why can't I find anything to wear?  
  
She tried on a few pair of hip huggers and skirts and finally found something to wear. It was the perfect outfit, these black low riders with a purple halter-top that had a beaded butterfly on it. It came just above her belly.  
  
*At Craig's place*  
  
Joey: Are you taking out Ashley tonight?  
  
Craig: Yeah sure am. (He said while looking for his wallet.)  
  
Joey: Back together again. Craig: Ah hah together again.  
  
He didn't know where Joey was going with this and then Angie came into the room with a board game.  
  
Angie: Craig, want to play with me?  
  
Craig: Sorry I can't. I have to go pick up Ashley.  
  
Angie: Oh your girlfriend. (She giggled.) Say I said hi okay.  
  
Craig: Okay I will. Got to go now!  
  
Joey: Be back before 12:00!  
  
Craig: I will. (He said and left and hurried over to Ashley's because he only had 10 minutes to get there and he didn't want to be late.)  
  
*Back to Manny's house*  
  
The doorbell rang but Manny waited until her mom answered it. She didn't want to seem too desperate on the first date. She put a jacket on so her mom and dad wouldn't notice how she was dressed. Her dad would get mad and make her change immediately.  
  
Mom: Manny your date is here!!!  
  
Manny came downstairs and said bye to her mother and father. As soon as she got outside she took off the jacket and revealed her hot out fit.  
  
Manny: Finally I can take off this jacket. You look handsome.  
  
J.T.: Thank you but it is nothing compared to you. Wow you look great. Manny blushed.  
  
Manny: Thanks so what movie are we going to see?  
  
J.T.: I don't know, some kind of comedy unless you want to see something different.  
  
Manny: Yeah that sounds good but how about a romantic comedy. I love, love stories with happy endings.  
  
J.T.: Uh (He said as he searched for the right words to say no but he couldn't say no to the love of his life. Manny smiled at him.)  
  
Manny: Please J.T. for me.  
  
J.T.: Okay but don't tell Toby or the others that I saw a chick flick. Manny: Hey now why would I do that?  
  
*Ashley's house*  
  
Craig: Hey babe you look beautiful.  
  
Ashley: Thanks you don't look half bad yourself!  
  
Craig: Hey but you're right. Come on the movie starts in .(He said and looked at his watch.) In ten minutes!  
  
Ashley: Then what are you waiting for. (She said and began to run even though she was wearing high heels.)  
  
Craig: Slow down.too fast.  
  
Ashley: Okay I'll slow down. (And then Craig ran ahead of her.)  
  
Craig: See you there!  
  
Ashley: Craig!  
  
Craig: Ashley! 


	4. Chapter 4 Look Who's Here

Chapter 4 Look Who's Here  
  
*Movie theaters*  
  
J.T.: Two tickets for At First Sight!  
  
Cashier: Are you sure?  
  
J.T.: Why wouldn't I be?  
  
Cashier: Oh I see. (He said as noticed Manny.) That would be $12.50. Enjoy your show.  
  
As him and Manny were walking into the theater she saw him and by that I mean Craig. He was with Ashley of course and they were planning to see the exact same movie. Surprise, Surprise!!! I mean where else is there to hang out on a Friday night but this was a huge quintessence. No matter how hard Manny tried to move on there was Craig but to him Manny was everywhere. What could this possibly mean? Was it meant to be or just a sign? A bad sign or maybe a good sign? Craig and Ashley were having a great a time until they saw Manny. Ashley didn't really dislike Manny because she didn't know the truth and J.T. didn't hate Craig because he didn't know either but he might pretty soon.  
  
Manny: I'm having fun already and the night has just begun.  
  
J.T.: Well let's make the best of it! Do you want me to get the popcorn?  
  
Manny: How about you go get the seats?  
  
J.T.: Sure hurry before the movie starts.  
  
Manny: I sure will.  
  
Ashley: I'll go get the seats okay honey!  
  
Craig: See you in a few minutes.  
  
Then he got in line and saw Manny. He tried to ignore her but couldn't. There weren't many places to hide. I mean why did it matter if he saw her or even spoke to her. He has no feelings for her but was he sure of that. She took the first move and waved at him and he smiled to cover up what he was thinking. He went up to her.  
  
Craig: Hi there. Wasn't expecting to see you here.  
  
Manny: Me neither. I'm here with J.T. See I've moved on.  
  
Craig: Me too, so.what you seeing? (He said while looking up and down at her. Even though he might not be love with her, he still thought she was attractive. Manny noticed him too.)  
  
Manny: Oh we're seeing At First Sight.  
  
Craig: Really? It's a small world Ashley and me are too but she had to talk me into it.  
  
Manny: Oh really yeah I confess I kind of made J.T. too.  
  
Craig: Ah hah! What can you do? Your turn  
  
Manny: What? (He pointed to the cashier.) Oh! I would like a large soda and buttered popcorn.  
  
Cashier: $5.50 (She searched in her purse but forgot her wallet. She couldn't believe this. Any other day this could've happened but now? Why now?)  
  
Cashier: Mame is there a problem?  
  
Manny: Yeah actually there is. I forgot my wallet.  
  
Craig: Manny I can pay.  
  
Manny: Oh no you couldn't. You really shouldn't have to. (She said because she was so embarrassed but didn't have any other option so she took his offer.) Craig: Oh it's really no problem. You can just pay me later.  
  
Manny: Thanks a lot!  
  
They got their food and walked into the movie theater together and almost sat together until they remembered they had already come with dates.  
  
Craig: Well see you on Monday.  
  
Manny: Ah hah I will be there. Thanks again!  
  
Craig: Really it was no problem.  
  
Then they sat with their dates that they originally came with. Ashley saw Manny and J.T. saw Craig but they didn't think too much of it. It was just a few people from school that they always saw, no big deal.  
  
J.T.: I guess Craig and Ashley had the same idea.  
  
Manny: Yep they did. I can't believe I forgot my wallet.  
  
J.T.: What? I could've paid.  
  
Manny: Oh it's fine. Craig was there to pay.  
  
J.T.: He was? Well that was nice but now I'm here. (He said while putting his arm around her shoulder. Was that a hint of Jealously?)  
  
Ashley: She's just everywhere you go, isn't she?  
  
Craig: You mean Manny? I guess so but she's here with J.T.  
  
Ashley: Oh finally she got over you. No more worries for me.  
  
Craig: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Ashley: I hope you don't think that I'm silly for saying this but I could have sworn something was going on between you two.  
  
Craig: What? Manny Santos and me? Please would you actually think I like her?  
  
Ashley: I guess I could just be imaging things but oh I don't know.  
  
Craig: Well you are imaging things because nothing was happening or will ever happen!  
  
Ashley: Okay, Okay don't get all worked up over this. It was just a thought, only a small thought.  
  
Craig: Sorry Ashley but I'm with you now and only you.  
  
Ashley: I know and I like it that way. I love you.  
  
Craig: Me too only you! (She laughed a little and was also relieved that nothing will ever again happen between him and Manny but there is still a possibility something will happen.) Ashley: Shh the movie is starting. 


	5. Chapter 5 Realization

Chapter 5 Realization  
  
Craig didn't really enjoy the movie that much. I mean it was a love story and totally a chick flick but he laughed once in awhile with Ashley so she wouldn't know that he didn't really like it. But that is what you do for the people who you love you make sacrifices but can you love two people at once? That was a huge question of Craig's that he needed answered. He thought it wouldn't be such a big deal seeing Manny but the honest truth it was. He was excited when he saw her and wanted to see more of her but he couldn't because he was with Ashley now. If he went to back with Manny he would be in big trouble, plus Manny wouldn't take him back not after the way he treated her. Did he even love Ashley? Did he love Manny? Maybe he loved both or is just confused. He should've never got involved with two women at one time. I mean of course he was pressured by Manny that night in his garage. He was on the rebound but so was she. Geez life as a teenager is just way too complicated. After the movie J.T. and Manny walked out into the lobby.  
  
J.T.: So that was well it was very well um interesting.  
  
Manny: Ah hah just say it.  
  
J.T.: You know what I don't care how bad it was because I just enjoyed being here with you.  
  
Manny: You did. (She felt like a little girl with a huge crush because she was so nervous and didn't know what to say.)  
  
J.T.: Duh!  
  
Manny: This was the best date I've ever been on. With you I can just be myself. (J.T. looked like he wanted to say something but didn't.)  
  
Manny: J.T.! (And then he kissed her right on the lips just out of thin air.)  
  
J.T.: I've Been wanting to do that all night,  
  
Manny: Me too and I'm glad it happened.  
  
At that moment Manny realized that her and J.T. were meant to be together and Craig and her was nothing but a small fling. When J.T. kissed Manny she felt so much more, it felt right but kind of non explainable at the same time. It was even better than kissing Craig. Okay she did love kissing Craig because it was great and all but this meant so much more because her and J.T. really liked each other. She doesn't know if it was love but she had an urge to let J.T. know how she feels. He would never hurt her as much as Craig did because there was no need for it.  
  
Manny: J.T. I have a good feeling that this is going to work. We are going to work.  
  
J.T.: Really? (She leans in and gives him a short but meaningful kiss.) J.T.: Yeah me too!  
  
Hope all you readers of my fan fiction enjoyed it very, very much. It took me awhile to write and was so fun to write. Hope you send me good reviews but be entirely honest but nice at the same time. I'll be writing a sequel to this as soon as I can. It will be continuing where this story stops but it will include more of Emma, Sean and Chris. 


End file.
